


BadThingsHappenBingo!

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: bad things happen bingo. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addiction, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Appendicitis, Bedside Vigils, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Chronic Pain, Demonic Possession, Domestic Violence, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Home Invasion, Hospitalization, M/M, Self-Harm, Surgery, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: Welcome to my redo of BadThingsHappenBingo. If you would like to request a card slot, feel free to on mytumblr!





	1. ryan kinkade - appendicitis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan is hit with what seems to be a bout of cramps that turns out to be a serious medical emergency. he tries hiding it, but hunk sees right through his act.
> 
> requested by anonymous!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

ryan knew there was something wrong when intense stabbing pains in the middle of his stomach started late into the night, waking him abruptly. he also knew that james--and iverson--would have his head if he missed a drill, so he did his best to ignore it.

little did he know that it would be a mistake that would've cost him his life.

* * *

the usual rounds of flying the jets and exercising would normally be a breeze for ryan, but he's having a lot of trouble ignoring this mystery stomach pain of his. it's gotten more intense and thus harder to ignore. it seems like the pain's also migrated to the right side, which isn't very normal if he's just having a bout of cramps.

it's only during a meeting, when they're discussing plans for the next routine atlas check, that he has to step out into the hall for a minute or two. he escapes to his room and collapses on the floor in agony, the pain seeming to have worsened--if that was even possible--since the start of the meeting.

hearing the door to his quarters open, he turns towards the light, expecting to see james coming in to lecture him about excusing himself too soon. but it's not james. or iverson, as a matter of fact.

it's one of the paladins. hunk, was it?

"hey, man," hunk says, voice calm and almost soothing to ryan, "you okay?"

ryan takes a breath, though it sort of hitches in his throat as the inhale seems to aggravate the right side of his torso even more, and breathes out a weak 'yeah'.

"i can tell when someone's lying." damn, he's good. "trust me, i've lived with lance and keith for... well, a couple years now, and i can tell when they're lying. now."

he makes his way over to the young pilot curled up into the fetal position, shaking like a dog from the pain, and rests a hand gently on his shoulder.

"let me test something out."

the paladin then grabs a hold of ryan's hands, which are tightly pressed against his stomach as if it'll make the pain subside, and gently pulls them away. he looks ryan in the eyes and nods, then counts down from three and promptly presses two fingers to the right side of the mfe pilot's stomach.

ryan immediately lets out a cry of pain as hunk lets go after three seconds. the yellow paladin immediately hoists his companion to his feet carefully and carries him to the medbay, informing the medical staff that ryan's appendix is inflamed.

after one more rebound test from the doctors to confirm the diagnosis, they waste no time in getting him into the operation/surgery wing.

* * *

he's out of surgery in a couple minutes, and hunk as well as the mfes are waiting for him when he gets out.

"how you feelin', man?" hunk asks, walking over to his bedside and squeezing his shoulder gently.

"good," he responds groggily, the anesthesia having worn off, "i'm good.."

"you could've told me that you were sick," james states, "i would've given you the day off."

"nah, it's all good. besides, i didn't want you, iverson, or admiral shirogane to worry about me."

"this could've turned serious, though," nadia pipes up, "i mean, come on, kinkade, you could've died had your appendix burst!"

"listen, guys," ryan interjects, "i appreciate the concern, but honestly, it's not a big deal anymore. now can you guys please go so that i can rest?"

they walk out after their 'good luck's and 'get well soon's. however, as hunk is about to leave the room, ryan calls him back in.

"um," he says, face seeming to flush a bit red, "thank you. i didn't want anyone to worry about me, but you saw through my cover and got help. i appreciate it."

"oh," hunk stammers, "uh, y-yeah, no.. no problem."

after a couple more minutes of talking, ryan is ordered by a medical staff member to turn the lights out and get some rest. hunk turns off the light above his bed for him and stays with him until he comfortably falls asleep.

 


	2. keith kogane - ghostly possession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team travels to planet laduna to seek answers as to the whereabouts of honerva, but keith becomes the target of an evil spirit hellbent on sticking around after it's made its home inside his mind.
> 
> requested by anonymous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for demonic possession + suicide mention!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

this was supposed to be a simple mission. they were supposed to come out of it unscathed, but that's not how it went at all.

there's one thing everyone can agree on, however: this mission was one of the top ten worst missions ever.

* * *

"alright, crew," shiro says, "we're making a stop at planet laduna for supplies and recharging. paladins, i want you to be careful. this place can get a little... well, creepy."

"how so, sir?" curtis asks.

"well, there have been rumors of the planet's inhabitants being a bit obsessed with the paranormal and spiritual world," the admiral explains, "i don't know if that's all true, but be alert anyways. just as a precaution."

"copy that, atlas," keith states through the intercoms, the paladins having gone down on their own separate mission. they were trying to summon an entity that would help them on their journey to find honerva.

they touch down on the surface and step out of their lions carefully.

"hello," the empress, tekanu, greets them, voice sounding robotic, "you are the paladins of voltron, correct?"

"yes, empress," keith answers, "i am keith, the leader and pilot of the black lion. we're stopping for supplies, but also because we know you may have had a run-in with honerva and her robeasts."

tekanu looks confused. "honerva? who is honerva? and what is a robeast?"

pidge informs her on the situation much to keith's relief. she allows the paladins into the cavern after explaining her own situation of how she and her people are being terrorized by a demon, some of them being driven to gory, gruesome suicides. hunk looks nervous as she explains, but keeps his cool for the sake of himself and the team.

"okay, team," keith instructs, surprisingly calm despite the situation they are about to head into, "remember that while this place may seem scary, we have to respect the deceased by not damaging this cavern. understood?"

they all nod wordlessly, and with that cleared, they head into the dark, gloomy mouth of the eerie cave.

* * *

"i think," allura speaks up, stopping at the center of a circle mysteriously shaped like a pentagram, "we're meant to do the ritual here."

"are you sure?" lance asks, turning to her with a worried look as he warily eyes the pentagram-like shape.

he's heard too many warnings from his mom not to mess with demons or anything of the sort. there was no telling if the spirit you were connecting with was friendly or wanted to do harm. of course, it was veronica's idea for him, rachel, and her to try and contact their dead grandpa. fortunately, nothing ever came of it except a long lecture from mom and pop-pop.

"yes," the blue paladin replies, standing on one point.

as soon as she steps foot on it, it begins to glow an eerie blood red, and the rest of the paladins hesitantly step onto each point of the star. allura then begins a chant in a foreign altean language, the glowing aura of the pentagram growing around them until it reaches the top of the cave.

suddenly, keith lets out an agonizing scream and falls to his knees, clutching his head so hard it begins to bleed. allura looks over and sees his features begin to change. he's gained three black slashes across both his eyes, and it astonishes her that he didn't go blind from that.

"the entity has possessed keith," she says to the others, gesturing towards the fallen leader. he stops shaking with pain and looks calmer, an eerie smile forming as he looks up at the rest of the team.

that's when they see the blackened eyes, the three black scars that allura noticed first... and the black markings that litter his face like tiger stripes, except a lot messier and more scattered. allura holds back her nervousness as best she can while asking the entity questions.

"who are you?"

the entity narrows keith's eyes and opens his mouth to let out a menacing laugh, much deeper than keith's actual voice. his mouth glistens with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth which were clearly not there before.

"you want to know who i am? why don't you tell me who you all are and why you are trespassing on my grave?"

"wait, wait, wait, wait," hunk interjects nervously, "this is.. this is where you were buried?"

"yes, it is," keith--or, rather, the entity--answers, looking over at the yellow paladin, "it has been my place of rest for nearly one hundred years."

"how did you die?" pidge asks.

"i passed on a full moon."

"how, though? was it from natural causes? were you killed? did you...?"

her voice trails off.

"that last one is correct," the entity speaks after a moment of silence, "i committed suicide."

"why?" allura questions.

"my love... they left me for another, and my own kin disowned me because i was seen as impure."

"i don't understand," pidge quips, "your family disowned you because your partner left? did you guys... y'know...?"

"yes, we did many times, and on my planet, if you are not to be wed after, you are seen as impure, most especially if they leave you."

"that's actually kinda sad," lance comments.

"i am not here for your pity!" the spirit growls, baring its teeth at the red paladin.

"that's not what we're here for," allura says defiantly, "we are here to see if you have any knowledge of a witch known as honerva or one of her robeasts."

the entity snarls, teeth bared. "don't you dare utter that treacherous name from your lips! the empress banished me here a long time ago."

"why did she abandon you?"

"i fell for her, harder than you could fall for another. when i confessed my devotion and adoration to her, she was already betrothed."

"i.. i'm sorry to hear that," allura speaks softly, "but you do know that she's been sending robeasts to different planets and using alteans as pilots, right?"

"i know, i have known for a long time."

"why haven't you warned your fellow citizens?"

"i cannot leave my grave."

a malicious grin spreads across keith's face, baring those sharp teeth again.

"rather, i _could_ not... until now."

"no, you cannot stay in keith's body," allura interjects, "who knows what toll you may take on him. he's half galra, you may interfere with his galra side."

"oh, i will not harm him.." a pause. "at least, not that much anyways."

"i said no. now leave him be."

"fine, i will."

and just like that, keith returns to normal, no black anything on him, no sharp teeth. he collapses to the ground with a sharp inhale and then slowly regains his composure.

"what happened?" he asks groggily. "feels like i've been in a coma for a couple months..."

"we were able to contact the spirit," pidge recaps, "but it seemed to have, or want, to use your body specifically as a vessel for it to speak."

"oh," is all the black paladin can muster. "did you get its name?"

"no, unfortunately not, but we were able to acquire some information from it that may be useful in our search," allura answers.

"that's a start," keith replies, "now let's get outta here. this place is giving me the creeps."

they then walk out of the cavern and inform the empress on the information they discovered. then, they go back to the atlas and report their findings.

keith, however, can't help but feel that he's not alone anymore.


	3. matt holt - chronic pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a particularly hard battle, matt experiences some aches, which he doesn't think are a big deal. little does he know, however, that it could be staying for a couple months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for chronic pain!
> 
> requested by [shastelly](https://shastelly.tumblr.com)!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

these galra are not going down without a fight, apparently. matt and the rebels are clearly outnumbered, but they're not giving up until they either convince them to join the coalition or kill them, and that first option is quickly flying out the window. matt barks out to the others to split up and either run for cover or charge at them.

big mistake.

a galra, easily twice his size and much bigger than him, swipes at matt's legs and easily knocks him to the ground. matt's head hits the ground first, but luckily, he still has his helmet on and that cushions most of the impact. he attempts to get back up, but the galra's tail wraps around his leg and yanks him up off the floor.

the pain that sears through his thigh is indescribable, and he cries out in pain. one of the rebels hears him and comes to his rescue, shooting the galra off of him and to the ground. they pick him up and carry him out to safety. his leg is still throbbing with pain, and at that moment, matt wonders if he'll be losing his leg once they travel back to earth.

* * *

his parents and sister are there to meet him when he lands at the garrison, and colleen and pidge rush to his side as he's carried out in a makeshift stretcher. his leg is red and irritated, and it throbs with pain at every movement. 

"oh, my baby," colleen says worriedly, pulling her son into a tight hug, "what happened?"

"nothin' much, mom," matt tries to meekly reassure her with a smile despite the agony his leg is causing him, "just a mission that went wrong, that's all."

"well, what exactly happened, matt?" pidge asks, walking alongside the stretcher.

"the rebels will fill you guys in," her brother answers, sending a grin her way before it turns into a grimace when the rebels have to lift the stretcher up a bit more.

sam goes to report matt's situation to shiro while the rebels try to calm colleen and pidge down and explain what happened. matt is whisked off to the infirmary and his leg is examined, the rebels, pidge and sam receiving updates from colleen every couple of minutes. she had insisted to the medics that she be there in the room, and shiro had allowed it, but under the condition that she wouldn't be near him when they were checking up on him. thankfully, she'd agreed to that.

it took several minutes of agony and interrogation through said agony before they'd released matt with prescribed painkillers and an order to check back in with them in a couple of days.


	4. takashi shirogane - forgetting to eat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith notices that shiro hasn't been showing up to dinners or other meals. he makes it his personal mission to find out what's wrong with his best friend. (not broganes btw!)
> 
> requested by [xukies](https://xukies.tumblr.com)!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

chapter coming soon! please be patient.


	5. krolia kogane - gunshot wound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> krolia goes on a solo mission while her lover stays back on earth with their newborn son. it goes terribly wrong.
> 
> requested by [xukies](https://xukies.tumblr.com)!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

coming soon! please be patient!

 


	6. keith kogane - self harm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith sometimes uses his blade for... other reasons. the team discovers this in the worst way possible.
> 
> requested by anonymous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very heavy trigger warning for graphic self-harm depictions!!

prompt for [badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!

request a slot [here](https://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/ask)! card in play [here](http://kroliasgirl.tumblr.com/post/184325314706/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)!

* * *

coming soon! please be patient.

 


End file.
